Save me
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: After a heated argument with your boss, you are depressed and discouraged, until someone finds you alone in the parking lot. Second person POV. Justin Hammer/ female reader. Oneshot. Rated K for violence


It was just another boring day at Stark Enterprises. You once again had to listen to Tony complain about Hammer Industries all day and Pepper nagging Tony about random things like meetings and being more responsible. Out of nowhere, Pepper comes up to you and says something that tenses you up.

"_, Mr. Stark needs to see you now. "You are confused, why would he want to see you? Probably just to hit on me, you think, because you know what he is like around women in the workplace, but you just put on your game face as you walk to your boss's office. As you arrive, you see Tony looking more serious than he usually does. He mentions for you to sit down and he begins the conversation.

"_, I have something important to discuss with you." You tense up, wondering what is going to be said, and you reply.

"Which is?" You ask.

"I have heard rumours about you around the workplace."

"What are the rumours?" You question.

"_, have you had romantic encounters with my rival, Justin Hammer?" He asks with a more serious tone than usual. You are speechless, but you try to find the courage to speak.

"Why do you accuse me of such things, Mr. Stark?"

"Because I saw you two together all the time." He finally admits. You are shocked by this answer.

"But, Mr. Stark-" You try to explain yourself, knowing the upcoming threat of you getting fired.

"But nothing!" He snaps.  
"If you say one more thing, you're fired." You had enough of Tony's constant threats, so you just get up and head for the door, but Tony isn't finished with you.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He screams as he grabs your arm and pins you against the wall, pushing his arm down on your throat. You could see the rage in his eyes as he then throws you down on the floor and starts to punch you in the face and stomach. You scream for help, but no one hears you, not even Happy or Pepper. He curses at you as he reaches for a letter opener..to stab you with. As he turns around to find the darn letter opener, you see your chance, and you take it as you shove Tony over his desk and get out of there as fast as you can. As you run to the exit, tears pour from your face. You then run through the streets, trying to get away as fast as you can while stopping to catch your breath in an empty parking lot, knowing that no one would be there for you now. However, you were not alone, for you heard footsteps coming toward you. You prayed the stranger wasn't Happy, Rhodes or Pepper because you knew they would drag you back to Stark Industries to get chewed out by Tony again. Suddenly you heard a familiar voice.

"_, is that you?" The recognizable soft voice of Justin Hammer questioned as he laid a bare hand on your shoulder. You nod your head and you turn around to face him. You were kind of embarrassed to be there because of all the bruises on your face and your red, puffy didn't stop him from taking concern.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he examined the bruises on your face. You had to tell him.

"I got beat up." You say as your voice breaks. He just looks at you and brushes a stray hair away. He cups your face and stares you right in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He asks. You are reluctant to answer him, so he raises his voice.

"I asked, who did this to you?" He yells, shaking you. Your lip starts to tremble as you start to cry. He steps back regretful about his outburst. You decide to tell him.

"Tony did it." You tell him. His kind, brown eyes start to burn with anger as he mutters under his breath. You are confused, for you think he is mad at you. However, he pulls you toward him, which startles you. You rest your head on his chest and he finally breaks the silence again.

"_, I promise, I won't let him hurt you like that again." You start to cry, but instead of leaving, he just stays and laces his fingers among your own. Your tears run down the front of his shirt, slightly staining it, but he doesn't care. You keep your head on his chest, just forgetting about the world around you. He kisses the top of your head and looks up at the sky, with a slight smirk. You smile at him and say "I love you." He replies "I love you too,_."

A/N: this was my second oneshot I created. I will be creating a Junior high! AU fanfic later on. Stay gold!  
~Cherno


End file.
